


I do

by Dibsanddabs



Series: I do [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Smut, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re a real married couple to us.” Gabe said. </p><p>“It’s just a sheet of paper.” Dugan said, trying to diffuse the situation he’d accidentally created. “What you’ve got’s more important.” </p><p>-</p><p>After a few drunken comments end up more serious than intended, the Howling Commandos throw a surprise wedding for Steve and Bucky while on leave. </p><p>And, well, you know what happens on a wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> Wow it's been a while. I got the idea for this a while ago and I finally wrote it. I'm going to try and write more in the next month because I will have time between my internship and the start of my next uni term. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading

The Howling Commandoes stumbled back to their hotel, laughter and singing accompanying them as they ended their night of drinking. They were on leave, only for three days but they were making the most of it. Bucky’s arm was thrown around Steve’s shoulders, and the way he was grinning let Steve know they should get him to bed pretty quickly. 

The singing came to a climax as they made it into the hotel, earning a scowl from the man at reception. Steve mouthed a quick sorry and he and Gabe hurried the others quickly back to their rooms. 

“S’just a bit of fun Stevie.” Bucky mumbled, nuzzling into him. There was no one around, no one but the Howlies and they’d known about Bucky and Steve since they’d put the team together.

“Yeah, well you don’t wanna wake everyone else up.” Steve whispered, fishing for their keys and feeling Bucky’s lips against his jaw. 

“Ain’t that cute.” Dugan said, thankfully quietly. “Sarg’s love sick.” 

“Am not.” Bucky mumbled. “Not love sick if they love you back.” He beamed at Steve, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. 

“No, it’s just sappy.” Steve teased, kissing his lips quickly before getting their key into the door. 

“Aaww,” Falsworth teased. “It’s a damn shame that doesn’t get put on those posters.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think that would get people to buy war bonds.” Steve said. 

“Might get ‘em to sign up though.” Dugan mumbled. “They might think they get to take part.” Morita made a sound of agreement and Gabe slapped his shoulder.

“You kidding?” Bucky said with a grin, ignoring Dugan and just looking at Steve. “I’m gorgeous.”

“Never said you weren’t.” Steve said, leaning in to kiss him a little more softly. 

“Mr and Mr Barnes, can you please take your necking out of the hall.” Dugan said, smirking to himself as Gabe rolled his eyes. Bucky pulled back from the kiss to grin at Steve. 

“I like that.” He said. “Mr Barnes.” 

“Why aren’t you Mr Rogers?” Steve asked in mock offence. 

“Because you’d look better in a wedding dress.” Bucky teased. “I’d love to see you walk down the aisle.” His voice got a little more serious and he looked down, clearing his throat a little. Steve looked to see the others still watching them, a slightly more sombre expression shared by the group. 

“You’re a real married couple to us.” Gabe said, pushing Dernier, who seemed barely able to stand, towards their room, nodding a little at some mumbled French that Steve couldn’t quite hear. 

“It’s just a sheet of paper.” Dugan said, trying to diffuse the situation he’d accidentally created. “What you’ve got’s more important.” 

“Thanks Dum Dum.” Steve said softly, giving him a small smile. “Now get some sleep. Leave doesn’t last forever you know.” He smirked, patting his shoulder before pulling Bucky into their shared room, hearing the doors closing as the others all went into their rooms too. 

Steve started pulling his clothes off, but caught Bucky’s eye. The other man looked a lot more sober than he had stumbling back into the hotel, biting his lip and going to sit on the edge of the bed. Steve frowned and came to sit next to him. 

“What’s wrong Buck?” Steve asked quietly. 

“He’s right though, ain’t he?” Bucky mumbled. “We should be married. I should’a got to see you in a church with a priest and said in front of our families that I love you. Everyone else gets to marry their sweetheart.”

“Well not everyone else.” Steve said, taking his hand. “Not anyone like us.” 

“Yes, not anyone like us.” Bucky said with a sigh, resigned. He looked down and swallowed, squeezing Steve’s hand. “It ain’t fair.” 

“No, it ain’t.” Steve whispered, leaning in to kiss his temple. “But it’s a lot easier to deal with the world being unfair when I’m with you.” That got a small smile out of Bucky. He nodded a little, resting his head against Steve’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” He breathed. “You’re right. Just stick with me alright? Don’t go wandering off on secret missions half way across Europe.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind.” Steve said. “You’d get bored and yell at me when I got back.” He smiled at Bucky, and relaxed when he got a smile in return. “Come on, lets get ready for bed.”

“Sure,” Bucky whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips before getting up to find his toothbrush.

 

-

 

It was the last day of leave with the Howling Commandoes sprung into action. Steve stepped out of his room when suddenly Gabe’s hand was on his arm and he was being sped down the corridor. 

“What’s happening?” Steve asked, still a little bleary from sleep. 

“Answers later.” Gabe said, rushing Steve into his and Dernier’s room. “We’ve gotta make you look pretty.” He turned to Dernier, squeezing Steve’s shoulder and pushing him forward. 

Within an hour, Steve had been washed, dressed in his nicest jacket, and his hair fussed over. He didn’t think he looked any different but Gabe beamed at him as Dernier gave his seal of approval. 

“You’re ready.” Gabe said. “Jaques, aller voir si Barnes est prêt.” 

“D’accord,” Dernier said, getting up and leaving the room. Steve raised an eyebrow at Gabe. 

“So.” He said. “So what’s this about?” 

“You’re getting married.” Gabe said, smiling wide. “Barnes is being primped up in the other room, Dugan’s got a bible, Falsworths gonna cry.” Steve’s eyes were wide by the time Gabe had finished, gaping at him. 

“You… you did all of this?” He asked. 

“Well we all chipped in.” Gabe said, sitting beside him. “Agreed to keep it a secret. You can’t get wedding jitters if you don’t know there’s a wedding.” He knocked Steve’s shoulder gently. “It is what you want right?”

“Yes!” Steve said quickly. “Of course I do. We both do.” He wrapped his arms around Gabe. “Thank you.”

“No problem Cap.” Gabe said, patting him on the shoulder. “We want you to be happy. And you and the Sarg, you deserve this.” He rubbed Steve’s arm and leaned back to look at him. “Oh I almost forgot.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. “I bought this yesterday, so it’s new. And I’m gonna want it back, so it’s borrowed. And…” He got a scrap of paper and scribbled, showing a dark blue ink. “It’s blue.” He passed the pen over, and Steve tucked it into his pocket.

“What about something old?” Steve asked. “Can’t do three out of four.” 

“Dugan’s given Bucky a cigarette case that his dad used to own.” Gabe said. “Should be old enough. So, are you ready?” Steve nodded.

“Yeah,” He said, standing up and standing at the door. “I’m the one walking down the aisle, ain’t I?” He asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Well, you’re walking the length of the room, but yes.” Gabe said, still sat on the bed. 

“Well come on then.” Steve said, grinning at Gabe’s confused expression. “If I’m walking down an aisle I need someone to give me away.” He held a hand out to Gabe, who slowly stood with an equal grin on his face. 

“Lets go get you married.” Gabe said, offering his arm to Steve and opening the door. They quickly moved in and out of the corridor, over to Dugan and Falsworth’s room. Steve grinned as he looked around the room, all the Howlies were there with at least some attempt to smarten up, before his eyes fell to Bucky. 

He was dressed up in his sergeants formals, swept up and gorgeous as always. He was grinning just as wide as Steve was, standing on the other side of the room next to Dugan. Morita started humming a bridal tune, as Gabe walked Steve along the room, only taking a few steps but making Bucky chuckle. Steve was placed beside Bucky, Gabe passing his hand over. 

“Hey,” Steve whispered. 

“Hey,” Bucky said, opening his mouth but being cut off by Dugan clearing his throat and opening his bible to a seemingly random page. 

“Gentlemen… and Sergeant.” Dugan started, smirking as Bucky rolled his eyes. “We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. They’ve already been an old married couple for longer than we’ve known them, and honestly it’s time to make it official.” He randomly flicked a few pages in the bible and Steve couldn’t help but laugh, completely giddy. “There’s probably more to this, but I don’t have it all memorised and it’s not easy to find. So, do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take James Buchannan Barnes to be your husband?”

“I do.” Steve said, nodding and feeling himself tearing up a little even with the massive grin on his face. 

“And do you, James Buchannan Barnes, take Steven Grant Rog-“

“I do.” Bucky interrupted, still grinning. Dugan smirked but kept going.

“Do you have anything you want to say to each other? Vows? I know it’s last minute.” Steve swallowed and turned to Bucky, trying to find the words but coming up blank. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s hands. “Stevie, I’m with you.” 

“Til the end of the line.” Steve finished. He looked to Dugan and nodded.

“Well then with that, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the Captain.” Dugan said, closing the bible. 

Bucky grinned as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and grinned into the kiss. He heard the Howlies whooping and clapping, pulling back to grin at them all, seeing the Falsworth was indeed wiping tears away, before turning back to Bucky. 

“Husband.” He whispered. 

“Mr Barnes.” Bucky said, bumping their noses together and kissing him again but only quickly. “We should go celebrate.” He said. “First round’s on me.” Steve nodded. They couldn’t hold hands out there, but a drink and a laugh with the others was what they needed right now. 

-

As soon as the door closed Bucky was on him, kissing him firmly and pinning him against the door. 

“Did you have any idea?” He whispered, that grin still stuck on his face. 

“None at all, you?” Steve breathed, pulling at Bucky’s jacket. 

“None.” Bucky said, throwing his jacket to the side and making quick work of Steve’s shirt, beginning to kiss down his chest. “We’re married.” 

“Yeah, we’re married.” Steve breathed. “Had a bible and everything. More important to say it to God than the government.” Bucky bit gently at his nipple. 

“Fuck the government.” Bucky said, stepping back and pulling Steve to the bed. 

“Not right now.” Steve whispered. “Right now, fuck me.” He gave Bucky a shit eating grin. 

“I’m not even gonna complain about how cheesy that was.” Bucky said. “Cause it’s our wedding night, and I wanna consummate the fuck out of this marriage. No take backs.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Steve said, lying back and pulling Bucky over the top of him. He pulled him down into a kiss and wraps his legs around him. “If you’re lucky we’ll consummate more than once.” 

“Don’t think it works like that,” Bucky teased, pulling his belt off and kicking his pants away. “Consummation’s just the first one right?”

“Well consummate once, then just carry on going?” Steve teased, kicking off his shoes and letting Bucky help him shuffle out of his pants. 

“America’s golden boy’s got a filthy mouth.” Bucky mumbled, kissing him once firmly before kissing down his body. 

“That ain’t even close to filthy and you know it.” Steve said, hooking a leg over Bucky’s shoulder and pushing him further down. He groaned as he felt Bucky’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, sucking gently before nuzzling against his thigh, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin. 

“No, but I’m gonna fuck you speechless before it gets any worse.” Bucky said. “Pass the jelly.” Steve turned and hunted around for the petroleum jelly, chucking the jar to Bucky who wasted no time in slicking his fingers up. 

“You should hurry up then,” Steve teased, “My mouth will run away with it. Cause I want a finger in my ass right now and if you don’t I’ll- Oh, oh yes.” He gasped, cutting off as Bucky slipped the tip of his finger inside. 

“What was that doll?” Bucky teased. 

“I’ll flip you over and sit on your face.” Steve said, voice a little breathier, making Bucky scoff into the crook of his thigh. 

“I don’t doubt it.” He said, nipping the skin again as he wiggled his finger inside Steve to make him squirm, slowly pressing in more and grinning at the soft moan he got in response. 

He didn’t give Steve time to get mouthy before slowly pushing a second finger in as well, twisting them around to try and stretch him properly. By the time Bucky had three fingers fully inside, stretching and softly brushing Steve’s prostate, Steve was whining mess. 

“Not mouthy any more, are ya?” Bucky teased, slowly pulling his fingers out. 

“Fuck me,” Steve mumbled. “Fuck me right now. I swear to God Bucky.” 

“I’m getting there.” Bucky said, grabbing the jelly again and getting a good dollop out. “Hold your horses.” He slicked up his dick thoroughly, squeezing the head of his dick a little and groaning. “I’m gonna fuck you good Stevie.” 

“You better.” Steve said, spreading his legs wider. “Our marriage relies on this.” 

“Well I better get to it then.” Bucky said, grinning and getting into position. He rubbed the tip of his dick over Steve’s entrance slowly, but Steve made an indignant noise so he began to gently push in. 

Steve breathed out slowly, wrapping his leg around Bucky’s hip and beginning to pull him closer. Bucky huffed but pushed in a little more firmly, biting back a groan as he bottomed out. He rolled his hips just a little as he let Steve get used to it. 

“You looked so gorgeous in that uniform.” Steve whispered, rolling his hips into Bucky gradually. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” 

“Second luckiest.” Bucky breathed, nuzzling Steve jaw as his thrusts began to get longer. He took Steve’s cock in hand, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Bucky grinned as Steve didn’t reply, only hearing smalls gasps and moans on each thrust. 

The pace wasn’t fast, not as hard as they’d sometimes go, but it still didn’t take long for Steve to climax, he was more sensitive after the serum. Bucky watched his face as he came, whispering about how gorgeous he was. He slowed to fuck him through it gently, pulling out when Steve came down from the high. 

“You good doll?” Bucky asked quietly, smiling as Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, good.” Steve breathed, only taking a second or two to compose himself before grinning and rolling them over. “Your turn.” He said, crawling down Bucky’s body, nibbling and kissing his skin until he was nestled between his legs. 

He wiped Bucky’s cock off with the edge of the sheet before taking it into his mouth. He hummed and sucked as he searched for the jar, blindly slicking up a finger while taking Bucky as deep as he could. He rubbed a knuckle into Bucky’s taint before pressing his slick finger around his entrance. 

Below him Bucky was moaning and forcing himself not to buck his hips up. His mouth fell open as Steve slowly worked the finger inside him. It took a brush of his prostate and he was shouting, coming into Steve’s mouth. Steve swallowed what he could, pulling up and wiping his mouth.

“Does that count?” Bucky breathed, still panting a little. “Are we properly married now?”

“I think it does.” Steve said, flopping down beside him. “If not, next time definitely will.” Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Gonna have to give me a little longer. Not all of us as super soldiers.” He teased. Steve hummed, kissing his cheek. 

“If you’re too tired I’ll top.” He said, grinning against his cheek when Bucky snorted. 

“Like you need an excuse for that.” Bucky said. “Come on, let me nap now. We got plenty time.” He bundled Steve close, cuddling him.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed quietly. “Rest of our lives.”


End file.
